Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart
by CeePi-chan
Summary: In this operation, there is one and only one rule you must abide by: DO NOT FALL IN LOVE. If you break the rule, the operation will be considered a failure. Warning: Your punishment will be severe. [Gouenji X Reader]
1. Introducing the Operation

** Operation: Break the Casanova's heart.**

In this operation, there is one and only one rule you must abide by: DO NOT FALL INLOVE. If you break the rule, the operation will be considered a failure. Warning: Your punishment will be severe. [Gouenji X Reader]

**Credits to Alyloony for the title, Rules and Recipe for Success. I was too lazy to even make my own rules -_-" Ahh. Many thanks to her. I haven't read her story so I don't really know the flow.. I only know the plot. I kind of adapted it.. It's like the Inazuma eleven version of BTCHO but with a different story line and setting… so yeah, ENJOY!**

**Italized words mean either thoughts or flashbacks.**

**I had a problem with my story NOT showing up on the search bar. I think It's because of the rating I put in? I had to delete it. So yeah..**

**NOW RATED T. Reduced the Sexual Themes. lol XD, But definitely STILL not A LEMON. **

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introducing the operation.**_

_In this operation, there is one and only one rule you must abide by: DO NOT FALL INLOVE. If you break the rule, the operation will be considered a failure. _

* * *

She watched the door slowly creaked open as her (E/c) orbs scanned the dark silhouette of a person, A small thin line stretched upon her features as the figure in front of her gestured for the girl to come closer.

"(F/N) (L/N)" The figure's voice boomed through out the small, isolated and dim room, the lamp besides (F/N) serving as the only source of light. The girl sent a nervous glance at her superior as she entered the place, and as an almost silent response left her lips. "What is it..?"

The shadow inched closer to the light, Strawberry-blonde locks highlighted in magenta pink and curled in big circles reaching the lady's waist was the only evident and definite feature that served as identification. "You have a new assignment" As the blonde handed a white folder to the girl. _Please don't be a retrieving assignment.. Please. Please. Please._

"In this operation, there is one and only one rule you must abide by: DO NOT FALL INLOVE. If you break the rule, the operation will be considered a failure." The lady then pointed at the folder. "Written in there is the recipe for success" Recipe_ for Success, I feel like this is an intense mission that needs my expertise._

"So.. Who will be the target?" The girl managed to ask in between the tension in the air. _God, I sound like a hitman_

"Gouenji Shuuya a.k.a Ishido Shuuji." _WHAT?!_

(F/N)'s mouth hung open at the mention of the famous name. She reluctantly opened the folder and scanned the said document.

_Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart_

_10 Steps to Success:_

_Step 1. Make him notice you._

_Step 2. Differentiate yourself from other girls._

_Step 3. Get an invite to a date._

_Step 4. Make said date memorable._

_Step 5. Make him take you seriously._

_Step 6. Ensure that he's dating you exclusively._

_Step 7. Snag an invite to meet his family._

_Step 8. Get a kiss – a sincere one._

_Step 9. Be the best girlfriend he's ever had._

_Final Step. Break his heart._

And at the bottom was her name printed in bold letters, just waiting to be signed. The girl gulped as she pointed at herself "Me.?" _Really, Out of all of the agents, Why me?_

"Yes… you." The blonde's lip then formed into a smirk. "Remember, Ishido is FAR from a heartbreaker, He's a CASANOVA. He can steal your virginity in just a blink of an eye" _Is this an insult because I'm a virgin or.. "_You're the only agent that we know, Who can look as pure as a baby even though you have something up your sleeve."_  
_

The lady then reached for the light switch and clicked it open, Revealing hazel brown orbs staring at (F/N) with a pair of scissors in her hand, At the back was a huge mirror and a few hairdressing tools such as hair curlers, spray nets, clips and such. "And if you fail, Losing your virginity would be the severe punishment. Add to it a broken heart…"

The girl glanced at the lady one last time before popping another question. "And if I succeed?"

"You'll be promoted as junior supervisor… and a 750 dollar raise to your monthly salary."

"WHAT?!" _Wooh. That's a huge add on._

"You heard me… Are you in or Are you in?" The hazel eyed lady then handed the girl a pen. "One for the money, Two for the show.." _You're not even giving me an option to back out.. Of course I'm in!_

"Three get ready.." As (F/N) signed the contract with confidence. _Who couldn't resist a 750 dollar salary raise? The mission was just plain easy, Don't fall in love with the guy.. Piece of Cake._

The blonde lady smirked… "Four.. Here we go." As the lady gestured for her to take a seat which she gladly obliged to.

"By the way.. The name's Kai Saki, Your Senior supervisor. I'll be guiding you through out the operation." _Yeah, Kai Saki.. I heard of that name. WAIT. Isn't she the first female captain who won FFI?_

"And do remember, He's INTO soccer.. So it would be a HUGE turn on if you were too, makes the operation easier." _Well, I AM a huge fan of SOCCER so.. Check._

The girl could see Saki's devilish hazel brown orbs staring unto her as an evil smirk marked the lady's face. _A spawn on Satan! EEEEK!_

"Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart. BEGINS." And the snipping of the scissors marked the official start.

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Introducing the operation. END.  
**_

_**A/N: SEVEN HUNDRED FIFTY DOLLARS. WOAH! I WISH I COULD EARN THAT MUCH IN A MONTH. I was watching totally spies and my friend was nagging me to read about 50 shades of Grey so yeah, This THING popped into my mind! Yep! I Think I'll add some action or something to the story. I'll be experimenting on a new writing style, Maybe use second person narrative.**_

_**Again, Credits to Alyloony for the Title, Rules and Recipe for success. **_

_**For now, Enjoy the first Chapter :)**_

_**Will be UPDATING SOON.**_

_**Saki over and out.**_


	2. Seducing Mr Casanova

**Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart**

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Seducing Mr. Casanova**_

_ Don't even look in his eyes, He'll tell you nothing but lies.._

**_WARNING: May contain slight sexual themes. NO LEMON HERE._**

* * *

The communicator buzzed in her ear, making (E/C) eyes flutter awake from the short nap that the girl took on the ride to the party. (F/N) scanned the outfit that her superior sewn especially for this event; it was made of red chiffon silk that flowed freely to her feet and cut into a halter neckline making her cleavage slightly noticeable. A high slit also made the dress even more seductive as it begun from her thigh, accentuating the smooth legs that she had.

Seeing this, (F/N) smirked before finally answering the communicator's request to speak to her.

"Kai Saki here. Your destination will be at the grand party of the Fifth Sector. Unfortunately, I won't be able to attend.. So you're taking my place as the exclusive model of Serenity Styles." _Such a big task for a girl like me.._

"So.. What am I going to do, today?" She grabbed a pocket mirror and started to fix the small beaded flowers that adorned her now curly hair. _Got to look my best, First Impressions are important. _

"You need to Seduce Ishido, Tonight."

"What?"

"Yes. Seduce him. But don't be too seductive." _Wait.. That didn't even made sense. Seduce him AND don't be seductive. What?_

"Wait.. How will I Seduce him? What do you mean?" The girl suddenly sat up straight from her chair, utterly confused about the situation that she was now in.

"Just reject every intimate advance he makes. REJECT. EVERY. ONE. OF. IT."

"And how is that supposed to be seducing him?" A bead of sweat dripped from her forehead as the explanation has gotten more perplex than she expected. Her confusion had grown greater from the mere sentence that her superior told her. _Saki, Please.._

"Listen. If he likes you… He'll hit on you until the point you give in to him. If he couldn't have you tonight, He'll keep trying and trying. So—"

"So, you're telling me to seduce him in a not so seductive way?"

"Exactly" The girl narrowed her eyes." I believe you've already reached your destination. Good luck on your assignment, And remember.. Do not fall for the Casanova."

As the communicator clicked off, so as the limousine halted to a stop in front of a finely decorated entrance. Men and women in coats holding microphones started swarming outside the door of the car as the flash of the cameras from the paparazzi blinded the girl's sight. Men dressed in black T-shirts with tinted eyeglasses then started to pry away the media from the limousine, giving way to the girl and revealing the red carpet which was an essential part for the grand entrance to the party. As soon as the commotion died down and all were in their rightful places, (F/N) decided that it was time for her dramatic début to the world of modeling. She stuck out one of her red stiletto heels like that of in the movies and slowly stepped out of the car..

The world seemed to have stop spinning as the people watched the (H/C) pass by with unexplained grace, a captivating sight that caught them in an all too familiar spell. Her body swayed with the faint music in the background, walking to the rhythm of "Primadonna" by Marina and the Diamonds.

(F/N) was definitely the show stealer and she definitely didn't fail to catch her target's attention.

_'Step 1: Make him notice you.. Check!'_

* * *

Leaned against the entrance of the party, Ishido eyed the red carpet for any beautiful women that he could toy with for the rest of the night. It had been an hour since he moved to that spot and yet, He hadn't found any lady that seemed to catch his interest..

Not until the (H/C) came a long…

The man furrowed his brows in irritation as the noise from the crowd had gotten louder, Signaling another arrival of a guest. Straightening his red suit, Ishido stood up from his current position and scanned the scene. The bouncers then came raging in, dismissing the media men from their wild interviews, paparazzi shots and reports. It was visible that the car used was a limousine, An epitome of luxurious and rich living. It was also found "sexy" by some automobile enthusiast like himself.

But what's sexier, if you may ask?

The woman that just stepped out of it.

She was dressed in a red halter evening gown with a high slit, revealing some parts of her skin. This was the type of gown that his couturier sews for those who'd attend awarding ceremonies and he didn't doubt that this was indeed the exclusive model of Saki's company that she sent. The crowd suddenly fell silent as the girl passed by.

The platinum haired man didn't hesitate to approach the woman, meeting her on the entrance and took the girl by surprise. Wrapping his hands arms around her waist, the lady gasped at the sudden contact. Ishido remained calm even though he felt the (H/C) girl tense under his touch.

He inched closer to her ear and whispered "(F/N) (L/N), I've been waiting for you.." His lips slightly brushing against her ear which sent visible shivers down the girl's spine.

The man was expecting a quick kiss or even a one liner in response, since all the models he seduced did the same… but the girl just smiled sweetly at the man.

"I'm sorry to keep you waiting" The (H/C) placed her hand on the man's chest and tried to gently push him away from any body contact but to no avail, The grip on her waist was too strong.

The man then waved his hand dismissively, putting an end to the topic "It's fine…"

After that, Onyx orbs started to scan the lady's figure from head to toe. Ishido smirked slyly at the girl as he finished eyeing her which in response, Made our dear (F/N) blush. "By the way, You look stunning tonight."

A small giggle was let out, A small cute giggle. The onyx orbs widen as the hunger present in it grew greater than before. "Anything for you.. Mr. Ishido."

"I'm grateful.." As the man gestured for the lady to enter the party.

"Grateful for what?" The girl questioned, taking a cautious step inside the room "For making you touch me or for dressing up for you tonight?"

A smirked then played on his lips as he ran his hand through (F/N)'s curly hair. "Both"

The party wasn't that superb at all, not like the girl expected it to be. Of course you could enjoy the finest culinary dishes from the east but it didn't exactly jive with the theme of the party, which was a lot more western looking with the tuxedos and evening gowns. The girl kept herself entertained by admiring the beautiful paintings across the wall, flirting with a bunch of hot soccer players or engaging in a quick conversation.

Every now and then, Girls would send her jealous stares… and for the boys, more like nervous glances. She often fiddles with her (H/C) locks, Wrapping strands of her hair around her index finger as she talked to Ishido about soccer tactics and famous players. The man was really enjoying the girl's company as he would be seen with a smile on his face or as the crowd hears the rare hearty chuckle that he would make. This made him more attracted to the girl. Beauty, Brains and a soccer freak. Need I say more?

"Care for a dance?" Out of the blue, Ishido asked. The girl peered at the man with a small smirk playing on the side of her lips. "Forgive me, but I do not know how to dance.."

"According to that smirk you have on your face, you're lying." The man then extended his arm out, waiting for the girl to accept his invitation.

"You've got me."

Dusting off the dirt from her gown, (F/N) stood up with the help of Ishido. The platinum haired man dragged her to the Dance floor as the upbeat music started to slow down a bit. Hearing this, the girl's curiosity arose. Is this a set up or was this a coincidence? "Slow?" the girl asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"Don't you like it?" Pulling her closer to him, He wrapped his right arm around her waist, his other hand's fingers entwined with that of the girl.

They were in the most uncomfortable and MOST INTIMATE distance for a pair that just met. The two were the apple of everyone's eye on the dance floor, causing rumors to spark up from the scene.

(F/N) avoided eye contact all through out the dance, only to be caught by onyx orbs filled with wanting.

"Is this your first time dancing with a man in a close distance or are you just naturally shy?" The man asked, tightening his hold. The girl inched closer with a small gasp, to which the man chuckled.

"Wouldn't they find it weird if their holy emperor was dancing with a girl?"

"I dance with a lot of girls.. But they do not seem to bother."

"Ohh.." She let her voice trail off as she occasionally swayed side to side. In her mind she was screaming. _"SO YOU DANCED WITH A LOT OF GIRLS, HUH? WHERE? IN THE BAR OR ON THE BED?"_

The girl unconsciously bit her lip as she continued to lecture Ishido in her make-belief imagination.

(F/N) then felt smooth fingers tug on her chin. "Don't bite your lip, dear."

The girl mumbled an apology and then silence again ruled over their conversation, Social outcasts indeed. Suddenly, the phone in the platinum haired man's pocket buzzed, signaling a call. The man excused himself as he paced to the balcony and there, answered the phone.

"Gouenji Darling, How are you doing?" The voice from the other line squeaked.

"I told you not to call me with that name.."

"It can't be helped, So how's my (F/N)?" The man narrowed his eyes in response.

"Fine.."

"WHAT? FINE?! " An animal-like laughter was let out, making Ishido scowl at the voice.

"You sound like a monkey." His tone was now tainted with rage and anger at the girl from the other line.

"Oh Gouenji, darling. It does not take a night for you to know a person.. Especially (F/N)"

"So how long will it take me?"

"A moment."

Running his hands through his platinum hair, He groaned in frustration. "You make it sound like you said something out of wisdom. But to tell you frankly, It doesn't even make sense."

"And I wonder why we ever became friends, Gouenji."

"Correction, Saki. Acquaintance is the more proper term."

"Kay. Whatever.. So Yeah, I want my model to report to me tomorrow in one piece. Just a friendly reminder."

"Yeah sure.. I'll bring her back in one piece.."

"Make sure she's in one piece or I'll make you wear some.. Fashion Accidents"

"Yeah, Yeah."

"Toodles."

At the other side of the party, A (H/C) furiously whispered at her phone.

"What do you mean the plan is not working?" The girl sighed, Well.. You can never understand Kai Saki, Even if you choose to.. you can't.

"COME ON! ACT LIKE YOU'RE DRUNK AND BE SEDUCTIVE. YOU'RE TOO PURE! 750 DOLLARS per MONTH IS ON THE LINE!" At the end of the sentence, (F/N) grabbed a glass of martini from the waiter and drank it all in one gulp. _Maybe if I get intoxicated I'll be able to understand this lady.._

"You told me not to be too seductive."

"FORGET WHAT I SAID." A series of beeps then followed afterwards.

The (H/C) girl reapplied her lipstick, coating the fading color with crimson red. _Good thing Saki makes me pack these.. _

Not long did the two adults crossed paths again. The same face confronted the platinum haired man and yet, there was something different about her on their second encounter. Was it the lipstick or the way that she carried herself? He felt like her confidence changed with the color of her lipstick. The mysteries of a person, indeed..

"What happened to you?" As Ishido noticed the scowl on her face, ruining the over-all appearance of the girl.

"My manager called and told me to go home since I have an interview tomorrow, But my driver won't pick-up his phone!" The scowl became wider as the man frowned.

"I can drive you home." The platinum haired man crossed his arms, sighing for the hundredth time.

* * *

As soon as the car halted to a stop, (F/N) ran her hand through her silky (H/C) locks, Tying it into a pony tail which made her neck exposed. The platinum haired man can't help but to send side glances at the girl as she wiped the beads of sweat that accumulated on the crook of her neck. The world seemed to have slowed down as he watched the girl untie the pony tail and sexily ruffled her hair.

"Ishido-san.." The girl whispered in a low husky voice, making the man turn his whole attention to her.

"hmm?"

(F/N) bit her lower lip ever so slowly and then releasing it with the same pace, Causing her to earn a smirk from the man. "I guess this is goodbye"

"Don't play with the fire, (F/N).. You might get burnt." He warned though a bit of mischievousness trailed his voice. The girl just laughed.

"Thanks again for the night.." She opened the car door and took her leave. (F/N) was oblivious of the pair of onyx orbs following her figure until she reached her doorstep and fumbled with the keys.

Then suddenly she heard a loud slam and hurried footsteps paced to the front door. The (H/C) didn't bother to look back not until..

"Saying goodbye so quick?" A low seductive voice surprised her as she felt his gentle breath on her skin. "when can I see you again?"

The girl faced the platinum haired man, His arms encased (F/N), who held on to the door for support. "Call me.." As she slid her business card in the pocket of Ishido's suit.

"I don't need your number, (F/N).. I need you."

The man leaned closer to the girl as their lips then collided with each other. (F/N) returned the kiss, wrapping her arms around the crook of the man's neck while her right leg was carelessly tossed on the man's hips, giving him the opportunity to brush his fingers ever so gently against the skin on her legs. The slow but sensual kiss was enough to send butterflies to the girl's stomach. Adding to the heat of the moment, His lips moved south to the girl's neck, gently nibbling on the sensitive parts.

(F/N) was about to give in and let out a moan of satisfaction when...

_"Do not fall for the Casanova..."_

"Ishido-san.. I-" She then gently pushed him away. "I can't-" Stopping the man from his kissing spree.

"I'm sorry.. This is all too sudden." The girl looked away as she suddenly felt conscious of every single part of her body, From her hair to her posture.

The man just smirked as he forcibly made her face him. "Nothing is too sudden in the game called love." _WRONG. Nothing is too sudden in the game called SEX._

"I see.." As the girl stared at the onyx orbs for one last time tonight. _Hot, Goddamn it._

"I apologize for my sudden actions, I wasn't aware that you didn't like it." And he turned his back and slowly walked away from the girl. _WHAT? 750 dollars is on the line! Think (F/N), THINK!_

"Wait Ishido-san!" The man stopped. "I didn't say that I didn't like it. I-" _Oopsies. _The girl covered her mouth in embarrassment.

"It's been a long night, You need to sleep.."

"I guess so.." and the girl sighed. "Goodnight.."

"Goodnight, (F/N). See you _tomorrow._."

_'If I can't have you today, I'll get you on the other night.." Ishido thought as he drove away from the house.._

"_Step 2. Differentiate yourself from other girls..Check!"_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: Seducing Mr. Casanova END!**_

_**A/N: Rushed chapter is rushed. I've accomplished so much in just two hours. ha! I can't believe I came up with this in just two hours..  
**_

_** NO LEMON HERE.  
**_

_**My cousin told me I can write a kissing scene in a rated T fiction. Just NO describing sex.  
**_

_**Casanova is such A BIG word. But you can't come up with the word Casanova without "Sex" so I really need to put SUGGESTIVE sexual themes in this story, Gomene. I RESTRICTED MYSELF FROM ADDING HUMOUR TO THIS CHAPPIE.  
**_

_**So yeah...**_

_**I've been through hell this past days..**_

_** I cannot guarantee you guys an update next week or so because our city festival is fast approaching and Our coach is being a bastard. Argh, I TWISTED MY ANKLE WHILE DRIBBLING THE BALL... ugheru. Stupid stupid stupid. It swelled and I've been wearing an ankle supporter while practicing. Regardless of my situation right now, My coach still signed me up for the practice match tomorrow against the college students. Damn it.  
**_

_**I don't even know if I can still play on the day of the Festival.**_

_**and I'm also still waiting for BTCHO movie so I won't have to read the book anymore (lazy girl here). AND SPEAKING OF MOVIES.**_

_**The 50 shades of Grey trailer is out-/SHOT. I'm thinking about making GOUENJI act like Christian Grey. Of course there will be the red room of pain, Except it's painted blue. haha. Just joking.  
**_

_**(My writing sucks so much I want to cry, I'll edit this chapter sooner or later if I have time BECAUSE I'm not satisfied with my writing style here. For the mean time, Enjoy the RAW version.)**_

_**Saki over and out.**_


	3. Fire

Operation: Break the Casanova's Heart.

* * *

_**Chapter 3: Fire.**_

_I say I don't like it, but you know I'm a liar_  
_'Cause when we kiss, ooh, Fire~_

* * *

Ishido continuously pondered on the thought whether to call (F/N) or not. Since the last two weeks, The girl had never left his mind; The hot sensual kiss lingered on his lips as the intimate touches still tickled him to no end. But despite that, An unwelcoming stab of disappointment hit him as he remembered that the girl denied his advances, It was his first time to feel denial when it comes to girls and it wasn't a good experience. Normally, He would leave the girl and her "PURE MIND" alone but something in this girl named (F/N) made him feel strange, And every time they meet there was an unexplained spark between them and he yearned for it, Wanted it, NEEDED IT.

But the roller coaster to winning the girl's heart wasn't plain and simply boring: It involved the ups and downs of wooing her in the most extraordinary way for a beyond the norm girl. And it included a LOT of sexual frustration.

A deep sigh was let out as the man finally had come to a decision, And that was to call the girl and invite her out for a date. Not the Date Date, Hell no! If one of his "girls" caught him together with (F/N).. It will be World War 3 in Japan. He meant to ask her out to be his date for the Inazuma Auctions.

There was a series of rings before a voice finally answered.

"Hello?" The sound was like that of music to his ears. For the first time, Ishido, who was dubbed as the LADY KILLER, didn't know what to say.

The man cleared his throat. "(F/N).." And then a long pause followed.

"Planning something, aren't you?"

A smirk then played on the man's lips. "You've only met me two weeks ago and yet, You know me TOO well already"

"We aim to please, Ishido-san. We aim to please.." The girl giggled on the other line. Fifty Shades of Grey reference, indeed.

"Are you free tonight?"

"I guess so.."

"Right, I'll pick you up at 7, Wear something formal and appealing" Sometimes, Being straightforward just makes Ishido's life easier. And before the girl could even protest, He hung up.

* * *

"Right, I'll pick you up at 7, Wear something formal and appealing"

"I—" But then the man hung up.

(F/N) groaned in Frustration, Sometimes Ishido Shuuji WAS JUST TOO DAMN DEMANDING. _Well Hell, I hope he doesn't touch me like last last week..  
_

But she's got to admit, the events after their first meeting actually felt kind of… good, Blissful even. Ishido really knew how to kiss, And those touches? Were just like a taste of heaven. As much as she wanted to satisfy her raging hormones, (F/N) knew that it was a sin to have 'IT' with Mr. Casanova. After all, She's only hanging out with him for one and only one purpose, That is to BREAK HIS HEART.

But since then, She begin to doubt that she can do it.. Maybe, Just maybe.. (F/N) is slowly falling for him and she was oblivious of her feelings. _NAHHHHH._

'_Step 3. Get an invite to a date.. Check!'_

"Now I need to go through every dress that Saki sent me, Oh Joy." Of Course, The ever supportive Kai Saki sent her a CLOSET full of clothes yesterday when she moved in her "Temporary" house. Well, Scratch THAT- A whole ROOM of clothes.

And then her phone suddenly rang, the girl reached for the object inside her pocket and brought it to her ear. "(L/N) (F/N), how may I help you?"

"I'm standing in front of your doorstep, Open up" The voice from the other line stated and (F/N) already knew who it was. _Is this lady a mind reader or something..?_

"Right away, Ms. Saki"

The girl rushed down to open the door for her superior. But, To her surprise, She saw the blonde standing in front of her T.V., Surfing through the channels.

"What took you so long?" Saki said bluntly as her eyes never left the television. _What the fudge. Did she teleport or.. Ohh wait, She's the owner of this house._

"I've got a date with Gouenji.. so I need your help."

"He hates being called with that name, you know?" The blonde switched off the television and approached (F/N), Paused for a moment and smiled. "You act as if you don't know that you ALMOST GOT FUCKED by him a few days ago."

(F/N) jaw dropped. _How did she..? _"I beg your Pardon?"

"Please, Darling. Quit the acting.. You're horrible at it. But-" _Now here comes the catch.. _"I need you to ACT as if you don't know anything tonight." Saki opened the door to the dressing closet/ COUGH/ Room and started scanning the clothes that she made, The closet featured her exclusive designs that are yet to be published by her company. Of course, Supportive Saki is Supportive.

"And what do you mean?" The (H/C) cocked her head to the side as she entered the room, locking the door behind her.

"I've got your date planned out." As the blonde shoved a black dress made out chiffon silk at (F/N). "And trust me.. It will turn out to be great!" And the dangerous smirk on the lady's face made the (H/C) shiver. _(F/N) brace yourself, A huge crap storm is coming your way.._

* * *

"You want me to seduce Gouenji to the point where we're going to do "It" and eventually we'll get caught by one of his girlfriends AND then you want me to act as if I was heartbroken that I found out that he had another girl besides me?" The poor (H/C) haired girl yet again had her hair "transformed" by the famous Kai Saki. As the blonde pulled, curled and pinned her hair she couldn't help but yelp at how harsh the lady handled it. _What the hell is wrong with this lady! She's torturing me!_

"Exactly. Get ready for a cat fight, darling. Be like a bitch on loose." And as she pinned the last strands of hair, The (H/C) let out one final cry for help. "Done."

"Why do you want to break the Man's heart so badly?" (F/N) asked, Curiosity getting the best of her. The blonde parted her mouth to speak but then closed it afterwards. The playful tone that was present in her voice turned into a low murmur as she stated the answer.

"Your mission was originally assigned to Raimon Natsumi.. before she was married to Endou Mamoru. That was the time where Ishido was still Gouenji Shuuya"

(F/n) felt Saki's anger just by hearing her words, The girl immediately felt guilty for asking the question. But still, she was really curious. Words hesitantly left her lips. "And..?"

"We were partners back then, junior field agent and junior supervisor. The mission failed because of the reckless act I did.. I failed to protect my agent as I failed to satisfy our agency. And now, They assigned me the biggest mission yet before I get my promotion." A hint of sadness trailed the lady's voice.

"This time, We'll succeed.. "(F/N) shot a reassuring smile as she patted Saki's back. The lady just returned the act by smiling back.

And then a loud beep startled the two ladies.

"I believe that's your date.." Saki winked playfully at the girl as she pinched her arm. "Surprise him with a kiss~!"

* * *

Twinkling stars adorned the sky as the platinum haired man breathed in the cold night air, Indeed it was a beautiful night.. And also a wonderful evening to spend with the apple of his eye.

"Ishido-san.." Speaking of the apple of his eye, There she was, clothed in a dress that was four inches above her knee which hugged her figure perfectly. It was colored in black and it only had one long sleeve, leaving the other arm decorated with silver bangles. The girl took her time on walking, struggling with five inched black pumps on her feet.

"Dressed for the occasion, aren't we?" A platinum brow was cocked at the girl. In response, (F/N) grabbed the man's tie and pulled him close to her. She stared at his lips as she slowly licked hers.

"Anything for you, Mr. Ishido.." Her voice came out to be a little too husky as she sealed the gap between them with a soft and tender kiss. Ishido was taken aback, But he decided to let his hands wander on the lady's back while savoring the taste of strawberry lip gloss.

"Seitei.." A loud cough interrupted the two. The platinum haired man immediately glared at the owner of the voice, while the girl failed to hide her pink cheeks.

"I didn't know you had company..!" (F/N) whispered to the platinum haired man, Holding unto him like he was her life support. "That was so embarrassing."

Ishido patted the girl's back. "Would you like if I make Toramaru leave us?"

"Ah No, It's fine.. It's going to be less awkward if we had him around." As the girl entered the limousine, Ishido following shortly.

"Is Toramaru your.. Secretary or something?" Hell, (F/N) was really talkative today.

"Yes." The two men said in unison.

"But he's not just my secretary, I do consider him as a close friend, also" The bluish black haired man grinned at Ishido's comment.

"Cool.." (F/N) then turned to Toramaru and said "Thank you for taking care of Ishido!"and that made the man, which was slightly younger than her, blush.

Ishido, who had been a bit left out from their conversation, wrapped a protective arm around the girl. "Why are you thanking my staff? It's not like they've done SOMETHING for you."

"I'm just making sure that their efforts are appreciated."

The rode trip wasn't that kind of joyful, as the air was filled with passion and words of lust started to escape the platinum haired man's lips. A wandering hand would occasionally touch the girl's legs which often resulted to a loud gasp or a small, soft moan. Ishido was determined to drag the girl to his bed. Wait- To tell you frankly, He haven't had sex in his bed. He feared that Yuuka might hear the loud screams of ecstasy. But this time, He really wanted (F/N) in his bed, and no where else but his large, always empty, king sized bed.

After an hour of struggling to contain his lust, They finally arrived to the auctions.

"Toramaru, be back at 11" and as Ishido slammed the door close, The man drove away.

* * *

The night was definitely still young as the moon shone down on the partygoers. The auctions had finally ended, Garnering about a 1.1 million dollars over-all sales. Loud chitchatting, Laughing and also giggles then took over the party as the formality finally faded, And as if they were animals on loose, partied like there was no tomorrow. The elderly took their early leaves since they had no interest for the party celebration. Teenagers and young men and women were all that was left.

Imagine a scenario in a bar? Just like that. _Now, Let's zoom in to the scene at the Ladies Restroom, shall we?_

The platinum haired man pushed the (H/C) against the wall, Trapping her with his arms both on the side of her face.

"Tell me who you are.." (F/N) whispered in his ear, Her voice seductively reaching the man's brain. And as soon as the message was being processed by his brain, Animal instincts conquered Ishido as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, Onyx orbs stared upon (E/C) ones burning with passion and lust.

"The Devil." A smirk then played upon his lips as the man slowly inched closer to (F/N), eyeing her like she was his prey. "And what's an angel like you doing here?" He asked as he let the girl sit down on a corner, Not breaking body contact. Ishido was then enveloped between the girl's legs,(F/N)'s skirt failed to protect her panty which was shamelessly exposed. But she paid no heed to these things as she savored Ishido's intimate touches.

"Just paying you a visit." Her eyes were affixed on the man's lips that slowly brushed against hers as they speak.

"Well, I'll make sure you'll never see heaven again.." And then Ishido decided to seal the gap by tackling the girl's lips, (F/N)'s lipstick slightly smudged against the man's face. The kiss was rough, harsh and passionate, Not of the girl's taste but whenever Ishido Shuuji does it, She'll eventually love it. The man's kisses then traveled south, Nibbling, sucking and biting sensitive parts of her neck, Leaving hickey marks everywhere. Judging by the color of the hickey, Simple concealer can't cover it up.

Now, the man's hand teased the inner part of her thigh, pinching it harshly and then cupping it after, A small groan escaped the girl's lips as she felt the sting of the pinch. But it actually felt kind of good. Well, Some say when you're turned on.. You can't distinguish pain from pleasure.

Ishido would also teasingly grind himself against the girl. Waves of blissful pleasure crashed at (F/N) as her moans had gotten louder and louder by the minute.

Nope, They didn't care about anyone else. THEY DIDN'T EVEN CARE IF THEY WERE IN A PUBLIC RESTROOM. They HAD to satisfy their sexual needs. And this time, (F/N) forgot about her contract. Hell, Fuck that contract.. WAIT-

The door suddenly creaked open, revealing a brunette with ocean blue orbs scanning the scene. But the two was oblivious of the girl's presence as they continued their love making.

"Ishido..?" The ocean-blue eyed girl half squeaked and half cried, The platinum haired man immediately ceased what he was doing and slowly slipped off (F/N's) embrace, earning a small, soft whimper from (F/N). At the sight of the girl in front of them, Ishido's eyes widened. "Haruhi..?"

The girl was now crying, '_Maybe this was the one Saki was referring to..'_ (F/N) thought.

"HOW COULD YOU!" The brunette came raging like a bull. Ishido braced himself for the impact of her upcoming slap..

_SLAP!_

But the platinum haired man felt no pain.. In fact, No pain at all. He slowly opened his eyes and shifted his gaze on the girl beside her.

"(F/N).." Realization struck him. (F/N) got slapped by the girl that he just fucked the other day.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING SHIT WITH MY BOYFRIEND, BITCH!" The girl screamed at the (H/C) who only smirked in response. The slap, Well it hurt. But that's a part of being an actress.

"Ah, I'm so sorry if Ishido easily got tired of you. Maybe you didn't do your best in bed? Is that why?" The blue eyed girl's angered expression then softened at (F/N)'s words, Silence took over for a while before the (H/C) decided to break it. "Answer me!"

The brunette just shot one last glance at (F/N) "You'll regret it." She then stormed away from the restroom, leaving behind a trail of tears.

"Bye, Bye~"

Ishido gulped, Shit. He's been found out.

"(F/N).." He let his voice get conquered by the awkward silence between the two.

"Ishido.. Am I just another bitch that you want to screw in your bed..?" The man parted his lips to speak..

"(F/N)—"

* * *

**Chapter 3 END!**

**A/N: Cliff hanger! WIPEEEEEEEE! Well, Here's a chapter update for you~! If you're wondering what song I used for the summary.. It's "Fire" by Solenn Heussaff.**

**Thank you for the kind reads, reviews, favorites and follows!**

**AND…**

**I'm thinking of separating the "Lemons" that I'm going to make (Yes, Lemons. As in LEMONS. Yep, in plural form.) and then mark it Rated M. And I'm also thinking of bloopers, I just miss writing something humorous!**

**The Lemons and bloopers will be compiled in JUST ONE SEPARATE STORY! I'll just inform you later!**

**Also..**

**YES, I LISTEN TO MARINA AND THE DIAMONDS! I SO TOTALLY LOVE HER, TOO! Been a fan since 2012! :D  
**

**-Saki over and out.**


	4. Remnants of War

**Break the Casanova's heart**

**Continuation of Chapter 3**

* * *

"(F/N)-"

"Am I no different..?" The girl brought her hands to her face, Her expression gave away the fact that she was about to lose her mind.

Ishido internally panicked. _'No.. (F/N..) you're something more..'_ Why was he so afraid of losing this girl? He could have said "Yes" immediately but he hesitated. And then he realized, _She was the first girl that he ever came back to. _

He sent an apologetic stare at the (F/N), One of the most rare faces of Ishido Shuuji. "Don't think of yourself that way.." As he wrapped his strong arms around the girl. The (H/C) was reluctant, but she was left with no other choice. (F/N) let out all her fake frustrations by crying on the man's shoulder. And yet, Even though she assumed she didn't have feelings for the platinum haired man, A part of her was hurt that he 'secretly' had another.

"You're special.." The words sank in (F/N)'s mind. _Why did his words felt like it was real?_

"How would I know you're not lying?" The girl asked between sobs, Gripping unto the back of his tuxedo. The man gently touched her chin with his thumb and index finger and then made her look at him straight in the eyes. And for the first time, Ishido let his heart speak, Ignoring the constant screams of his mind to conceal his feelings. '_Hell, This is now or never or I would lose her.'_ He thought.

_Thud. Thud. Thud. Goes the heart of Ishido. Maybe he WANTED (F/N) not because of the sexual pleasure that she might bring.. but maybe he was searching for something much more in the girl. Something foreign.._

"Because I think I'm already falling for you.." If the situation was less serious, (F/N) would have laughed. _Seriously? Ishido Shuuji going all lovey dovey?_ Yet the man was not moved by pity, But instead.. It was something more abstract, more complex..

"Prove it.." And the platinum haired man never regretted what happened next.

This time, He kissed her once again. But not with passion or sexual needing, He kissed her with the unexplained feeling that lingered in his heart. It felt different from the other kisses, It felt strange but undeniably good. Maybe this was love, but we cannot tell. It only had been a week since he met her.

But Ishido didn't give a damn if it was love or not. He focused on the girl in front of him..

And after a while, (F/N) kissed back.

"_Step 4: Make said date memorable… Check!"_

* * *

The (H/C) woke up to the sound of her ringtone ringing in the most unnecessarily loud volume_. I swear to GOD! Who would call me at this unholy hour! _

The girl groggily reached for her phone and answered the call. "Hello..?"

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU! IT'S 8 A.M. IN THE MORNING AND YOU'RE STILL NOT HERE!" (F/N) immediately lost her grip and fumbled with the phone, bouncing around in the air and then fell flat first on the floor. She picked it up, noticing the small crack on the screen. _GOD FREAKING DAMN IT _

"Please, Saki.. Not too loud!" She screamed back, To which the lady from the other line replied.

"Where are you?!" Saki repeated, slightly lowering the tone of her voice.

A confused brow was then cocked at the caller. "At home, In my room. Why?"

"The hell are you saying, I slept in your house, yesterday" She then scanned her surroundings. The room was over-all colored in navy blue and platinum. The wall facing her left had been decorated with abstract paintings, A few that were perfectly aligned. The bed was titled away from the blue wall, facing the vast window that showed the beautiful view of the city below, Not exactly the kind of room that she would recommend for those who have fear of heights, But it was definitely breathtaking. And lastly, the ceiling which was painted the color like that of Ishido's hair, had a lightning like chandelier that hung exactly above her. She clearly wasn't in her room anymore.. She was in..

"For the love of soccer, You two are too noisy.." A platinum haired man then arose from the sheets, His hair messily sprayed all over and his eyes were narrowed. He looked like the guys in the animes who sexily woke up from their sleep.

The (H/C) turned blue, gasped and then..

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Ishido grabbed the girl and pinned her down his king-sized bed, silencing her with a heated, rough kiss. (F/N)'s eyes widen at the sudden contact. Well Hell, He took her by surprise, again. It was like equivalent to people screaming "HEY! SURPRISE BUTTSECKS!" but let's not linger on that topic…

As soon as their lips disconnected from each other, their eyes locked, onyx to (H/C).

"Enjoyed your sleep?" The man asked, still adjusting to the fact that he was already awake as his eyelids struggled not to touch each other.

"W-What happened…? " The girl squirmed under Ishido's grasp, Panicking in fact. Had she already given her "virginity" to this man? Well, that's unsurprising bad news. And the worst part is… She could not even recall anything that happened last night, Except for the crying.

The man let go of the girl and then crawled down the bed. The cold, Ice-like floor served as Ishido's "awakener" as now his eyes were fully wide open. . "You fell asleep while crying… So I had to take you home."

"This isn't the definition of "HOME" to me, Ishido." She slightly shook her head as (F/N) grabbed the sheets to try and cover up her, what she thought, naked body. But then the girl noticed that she was dressed in unfamiliar clothes…

The night gown was made out of thin cotton clothing; It was almost like she was wearing nothing but her underwear. It was slightly see through, The color of her bra evident from the dress, And it shone a nice light green. (F/N) gasped.

"Were you the one to change me?!" Suddenly, She pointed at the man with accusing fingers, like a dagger that is ready to stab him in any second.

"Yeah.." and yet again, Another squeak was heard before a soft, fluffy pillow collided with Ishido's face.

The girl then protectively formed an "X" with her hands. "What did you see?!"

"Everything" As Ishido ran his hand through his platinum locks "Don't worry, I'm used to it."

And then Silence as (F/N) stared at him with furrowed brows.

To tell you frankly, That was the dumbest thing that Seitei had ever said. It was like openly declaring "Hey! I had sex with a lot of girls.. so yeah, I'm used to seeing naked girls. Don't worry.." The man facepalmed as he tried to cover up his mistake.

" Used to..?" The girl asked. Of course (F/N) KNEW that he'd be used to it. What do you expect from the Casanova?

"I'm used to seeing you with little clothing" And then another pillow hit the man's face.

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Remnants of War.**_

_**The BACK STORY**_

_**I told her to never cry over spilled milk: And yet, I've caught myself crying over my own mistake.**_

Terms:

WPAM (Women Protection Against Men ) – The secret agency where Saki and (F/N) works.

* * *

The blondie pink girl stomped her way to her destination, The visible "SCARY" aura surrounding her scared half of the teens in the academy, Some even actually peed in their pants.

Saki stopped in front of a door leading to a familiar office, sighed and then adjusted her brown panama hat just for presentation. It was a humid morning and her white statement shirt was getting all wet because of her sweat. Her car? Well, it literally broke down at Teikoku Academy. Seeing this, she knew exactly who to call.

"BOOM"

The door was forcibly kicked open and then a small hole, which was caused by her stiletto heels, made itself visible in the furniture..

"Hey Goggles, I need your car." The blonde announced as she slammed the door close. Her eyes met with familiar crimson ones which were masked with green , enormously, big eyeglasses that covered almost every trace of the red orbs.

"Haven't you heard of "knocking", Ms. Kai Saki?" The brunette's eyebrows were knitted, It was quite obvious that he had his eyes seemingly narrowed.

"Haven't you heard of "I Need your car, ASAP", Mr. Kidou Yuuto?" The girl then approached the lone man who sat on his chair and leaned on his desk. "Pretty, Please?"

Kidou Yuuto.. She was second on Saki's Hate list or what she calls the "HIT" list. They met after the BIG FIGHT with Natsumi Raimon, Natsumi raged in Gouenji's house and started slapping him mercilessly. Good thing Kidou was there or it would have been a hell of a bloody experience for Saki who tried to pull away Natsumi. He even got a taste of Natsumi's vicious slaps!

"If you would give me the new Teikoku uniform design... Then I guess I can let you use my ride."

"Shit.." was the only word that left her mouth. "I don't really have it with me… yet."

"Then, no ride for you.." Kidou stood up and began to collect his documents that he was reading, Not really paying attention to the lady in front of her.

"But.. Kidou—"

"Sine squared teta plus cosine squared teta is equal to..?" He suddenly popped a question. He knew for sure that this DESIGNER didn't really excelled in Trigonometry, Judging from the puzzled look that was now held in front of him.

"What is this, a test to see if I'm smart enough to drive your car?" As every passing minute came, the girl's patience was slowly diminishing. This was the one thing Saki hated and THE REASON WHY KIDOU IS IN HER HIT LIST, His super duper BIG intellectual HEAD and his "I'm superior than you" attitude when she's around!

"Actually, Yes, It is." With an annoyed look plastered on her face, Saki grabbed a piece of paper and started to .. SOLVE?! Kidou's face went from "I'm smarter than you" to "What the hell, ARE YOU SERIOUSLY THAT DUMB?!"

"Why are you solving? That's a law, God damn it." The man then peaked at the paper and then saw constants and variables. She's got her math mixed up because seriously, That's ALGEBRA not TRIGONOMETRY.

After a while, The girl had already wasted about a pad of paper just for solving the sum of the sine squared teta and cosine squared teta. She then raised her hands and screamed "The answer is 1."

"Suprisingly, You're correct." As Kidou started to scan the pieces of paper filled with algebraic expressions that he DIDN'T know existed, Or maybe it was so wrong.. That's why.

The famous "I am tired of your shit" face of Kai Saki was displayed in front of the man, Steam coming from either side of her face. "Just drop me off Ishido Shuuji's Place, Is that EVEN too hard to handle for a braniac like you?"

"You know, Saki.. You remind me so much of your days with Natsumi." The girl froze at the mention of the name, And like a broken dam, Her memories once blocked , came crashing over the poor girl. "Natsumi.."

"_SAKI! NO!" But it was too late, Saki's anger caused her to do this; To send the raw tape to Gouenji at the realization that Natsumi Raimon, Her beloved partner, had fallen for the man._

"_Do you not remember what WPAM told us? And ALL I thought you were smarter than me!" The girl stood up from her seat, pointing her index finger at the auburn haired girl. The mere thought that she was fighting against her partner saddens her. But she did it for Natsumi's sake, Because if she continuously falls in love with Shuuya, it was game over for them._

"_God Damn IT, SAKI! CAN YOU STOP BEING SO SELFISH FOR ONCE?!" Selfish.. The word hit her like a wrecking ball, And it sent her flying to the skies. Tears began to form at the corner of the blonde's eyes as she tried to blink them away._

"_There was only one term, Natsumi. ONE TERM. Yes, I'm selfish. I'm selfish when we're talking about this mission… BUT ATTENDING THE DATE WITHOUT MY KNOWING?! Having secret plans!? I respect your intelligence but DO YOU EVEN CONSIDER ME AS YOUR PARTNER? Or do you prefer that you'd work alone like you told me?!" Saki said between gritted teeth. In front of her was Raimon Natsumi, One of the most elite junior field agents that WPAM ever had, being screamed at by a newbie supervisor who had passion and dedication to her new work. _

"_You would never understand.. You're not even a field agent." Yes, No matter what perspective that you look at, Saki was clearly not qualified to be a field agent. She couldn't even lie because her face is easily readable, That took away her own dream, crushing it into tiny little pieces._

"_I WOULD UNDERSTAND IT BETTER THAN YOU! YOU'VE BEEN BLIND NATSUMI. Gouenji is not taking you seriously!" She was about eighteen back then, Still a teen but also considered as an adult. Compared to Natsumi who was already twenty, In terms of age and position, The reddish-brown haired girl was superior. But that didn't stop the blonde from telling her what she knows that is right._

"_H-How did you know?!" _

"_I..I.. saw him kissing a girl last night. I saw it all.. How he was the one to pull her into the kiss. "_

_And then beeping of the computer cut the girl off, signaling a fast reply on what Saki had sent to Gouenji. She dismissed the lady and quickly opened her inbox. In it was written:_

"**_From: Shuuya Gouenji_**

**_Subject: V-Log tape_**

**_Date: Not classified._**

**_To: Saki Kai_**

**_It's good to know that she's really loyal to me.. But I'm afraid that I cannot return the same loyalty that she has._**

**_Temptations are all around me, Saki. And I might have to sin._**

**_Yours truly,_**

_**Gouenji Shuuya**" _

_The message made her blood boil, Saki pressed a small button and the e-mail was now displayed at the large flat screen T.V. _

"_I told you…! He was LYING!" When Natsumi had finished scanning the message, She turned her heel and stomped away with balled fists . And the screams of Saki telling her to stop fell on deaf ears._

"Saki.. We're already here" The voice snapped her back to reality, The girl scanned the man's face in front of her.

"Already where?" Puzzled, She squinted her eyes at him, Adjusting to the blurry images of reality as the flashbacks were still replaying on her mind.

"Ishido Shuuji's place. You must be having a reverie, you were spacing out a while ago" Kidou pointed at the huge building in front on him, and there at the tippy-top of it, where Ishido Shuuji and (F/N) (L/N) lies.

"You know Kidou, I don't daydream" She opened the door and stuck a foot out. "I just replayed distant memories from yesterday.." And with that Saki left the car, Leaving a thank you note at the passenger seat.

* * *

The aroma of sizzling bacon lingered in the penthouse as a (H/C) was making herself familiar with the different tools for cooking, Who knows? She might live here someday.

Suddenly, (F/N) felt arms wrapped around her waist, The smell of mint aftershave welcomed her as every cold, icy breath that was breathed upon her neck never failed to send alert waves to her brain saying "_I sense the Casanova" _And without warning, Smooth fingers started to travel to her thigh, running up and down. The girl just continued to cook, ignoring the man who was currently at her back and acted like she had no interest, though the bitten lip and her muffled moans said otherwise.

"I'd rather have another dish than that." Ishido's words came out a little too husky for (F/N)'s comfort.

The girl stuttered out ."Well, Tell me then.. So next time, I would know what to prepare."

Sensing the atmosphere, Ishido murmured a cliché line, But when stated by this man, It would really turn any girl on. "I'd rather have you.." The man's sexy whispers were enough to make (F/N) go crazy! Add to it the sexual tension that they had in the air, and you would have a panting mess. "Now you know what I'd like for breakfast next time.. I do wish to have it."

The (H/c) was about to protest, but the sudden ringing of the doorbell cut her off. Another sexually frustrated sigh left the man's lips before letting the girl go. "I'll get the door, Be right back."

But it seems that the unexpected guest didn't have to be invited inside. Again, The door burst open, revealing a mad blonde heavily gasping for air.

"GIVE ME MY DAMN MODEL BACK AND SCREW YOUR STUPID ELEVATOR, TOOK ME TEN YEARS TO GET A LIFT SO I HAD TO TRAVEL 15 FLOORS THROUGH STAIRS." And you guessed right! The lady was no other than Kai Saki.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Remnants of War END!**

**A/N: Meep! Now you know that I suck at writing DRAMA. I am seriously suffering from Writer's block right now. So, I decided to put in the back story of Saki... that is supposed to be on the 6th chapter. I'll just come up with new ideas for (F/N) and Ishido because I didn't follow my chapter plot chart. OMO.**

**THERE'S A REASON WHY I PUT SAKI IN HERE. PLEASE DON'T HATE MY BELOVED OC *Protectively hugs Saki*  
**

**I was also once a GouenjiXNatsumi shipper.. But they fired CANNONs at my ship. Get it? *wiggles eyebrows***

**and then we have the continuation of our exams tomorrow. AFGBYTB! GOD FREAKING DAMN IT!**

**Umm, Here. I'll leave you with this. AHUHUBELS. See you next week!  
**

**Saki over and out**


	5. Pure

**Operation: Break The Casanova's Heart**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Pure.**

**Behind an Angel's smile, Hides the devil itself.**

* * *

Another groan escaped the (H/C)'s lips as the blonde dressed in whole black continuously yanked her to their office, paying no heed if (F/N) gets hurt or if her grip around the girl's wrists was too tight.

"Stop it Saki! This is embarrassing!" (F/N) screamed once more, Never failing to earn a few glances from the employees of Serenity Styles. Getting dragged across the cold marble floor of the building in front of about hundred of workers wasn't really the best way to start the day, and judging from the situation that the model was currently in, The worst case scenario was now held before her eyes.

Majority of her office mates were whispering to themselves. They seem to question the nature of (F/N)'s "NIGHT" clothing and why was she wearing Ishido Shuuji's red coat, sparking up weird rumors such as the (H/C) sleeping with the holy emperor, Which is partly true because she really did. The last thing that (F/N) expected from this mission was the thought of the whole world being aware of her relationship status. Well maybe, she underestimated this mission too much..

As soon as the two ladies had reached the iron entrance, Saki furiously punched the pass code of the door. The long, slim fingers went from 1 to 0 to 2 and again 0. And then the loud "TING" signaled the authorization to come in as the door slid open, leaving smoke at its wake. The blonde shoved the girl inside with force before entering her own office, making the (H/C) stumble upon the leather chair.

"Take a seat.." A hint of anger trailed the designer's voice. (F/N) clumsily stood up and sat on the black chair in front of her, (E/C) orbs staring upon murderous hazel ones. The matters that they were supposed to discuss came to her unclear. The blonde would scream on the top her lungs, The winds competing with her voice when they were on the motorcycle; the only form of DECENT transportation that her superior could afford that time.

The stoic glare of Kai Saki sent shivers down her spine as fear for the blondie was implanted in her, This was her first time to see the lady like this, Maybe this is the main reason why she doesn't have a boyfriend. Men are scared of the blondie pink haired dragon. Wait.. Let's stick to that nickname.

"What did you do last night? HUH?" She asked which (F/N) replied to with..

"Ishido and I, We slept together. No more, No less."

A brow was then cocked at the (H/C). "What step are you in?"

At the mention of "Step" the girl reached for her phone in her pocket and immediately pressed the Checklist app. "Step 5: Make him take you seriously"

"Good." (F/N) heave a relieved sigh. But It seems like she underestimated the situation yet again as the blondie pink haired dragon send an icy cold glare at her.

"Stop over-exaggerating your breathing." Saki reached for the remote control of the Television and gently clicked the power button. The sudden noise from the T.V shocked (F/N) as she slowly figured out the headline of the news channel that was currently on.

'Who in the world is Ishido Shuuji's Girlfriend?'

"Ishido Shuuji's Girlfriend?" The girl turned around and saw pictures flashing in front of the T.V. screen, Pictures of various girls with the one and only Ishido Shuuji. The roll consists of plain pictures together, Selfies with Ishido, Paparazzi shots and photos taken from awards nights or parties. And like before, some part of (F/N) just wanted to throw the T.V. away and then secretly plot how each and every one of those girls would die. And that emotion had slowly took over her as (F/N) snatched the remote away from the blondie and switched the device off, ending the show instantly.

The (H/C) huffed and puffed with anger.

"I'm sorry Baby, I know it hurts~" Saki teasingly said before standing from her chair. The lady walked over to (F/N), eyeing her with a smirk that almost reached her hazel orbs. "Rule Number 1, Must I remind you, DO NOT FALL FOR THE CASANOVA" She stressed.

With a scowl, The girl retorted. "I know the rule; You don't need to remind me."

"I thought that you've already forgotten." (E/C) eyes widen and was followed by a small gasp. Is Saki saying that (F/N) had already fallen for the man? HELL NO.

"I don't have feelings for Ishido, GOD DAMN IT!" The girl screamed at the lady who was currently punching in the pass code of the door. The blonde momentarily looked back at her desk.

"Make sure you don't." As the Iron door again slid open, Two familiar faces confronted the pink blondie, And I swear to god, The mischievous smirk that the girl had on her face was now replaced by a scowl.

"Hey~" One of the faces, Who had long brunette hair, barged in the room. Instantly grabbing Saki's chair and slumped upon the leather. "Long time no see, Strawberry~"

The Lady gritted her teeth. "Fuduo Akio.." The most annoying person ever, NUMBER 1 on the blonde's HIT LIST, dubbed as the supreme asshole of the 21sth century. The reason for Saki's hate is his big EGO.

Saki was about to strangle the man when strong hands grabbed her arm, instantly stopping her. She tilted her head to see the owner of the hand.

To the blonde's surprise, It was the cyan haired man she always longed to see since Kidou Yuuto was going all 'Einstein' on her, The only guy in Teikoku Gakuen that was still kind towards her. "SAKUMA!" She embraced the man called Sakuma in a bone crushing hug, To which he hugged back.

"Hey! Long time no see!" Sakuma said as he was clenched.

"I'm so glad I don't have to deal with Fuduo's bullshit alone!" Saki half-cried, Thank god Sakuma was here or it would have been the end of her.

She really didn't act hostile towards the cyan haired man in their first and other encounters. To tell you the truth, She found him to be a little bit arrogant at times. But now, The blonde was really happy to see him since he's the only one that can make Fuduo behave anytime.

Sakuma slipped off the hug and coughed, The situation was getting awkward between the two, And Saki's change of attitude was pretty surprising.

The lady cleared her throat. "Have you met my company's model? (L/N) (F/N)" and gestured upon (F/N) who was quietly watching the scene from her chair.

At the mention of her name, The (H/C) stood up and extended out her hand for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Sakuma." The first thing that the cyan haired man noticed was her unusual way of dressing herself, It looked like she just ran away from a house that she crashed. Well, He was pretty sure Saki made her wear the clothes, and when it comes to Fashion, There's no questioning Saki's taste or she'll burn you alive. Sakuma firmly shook the girl's hand.

"Strange Outfit.." He said, just below a whisper, careful not to let the blonde hear.

And the (H/C) replied with "I know.." As soon as their hands disconnected, A sudden low scream surprised them. They simultaneously turned their heads to the sound.

"Who told you to peek at my designs!" Saki was now mercilessly pinching the owner of the low voice, who was no other than Fuduo. The lady pried away the folder filled with her "Designs". The truth is, Those were top secret documents about Ishido Shuuji and Gouenji Shuuya's background.

"Designs? More like a profile!" Fuduo screamed. "Ishido Shuuji's Profile! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH IT?!"

Saki had a horrid look plastered upon her face, She gulped. There was one thing that the blonde sucked at, and that was lying. When she lies, she usually plans it out and rehearses it in her brain, But this was unexpected. Was this the end of WPAM's secrecy?

The (H/C) thought up a lie, And she thought it up quick! "Ishido is one of her clients, that's why she has his profile." (F/N) managed not to stutter.

A relieved sigh came from Saki while massaging her temples. "I almost forgot.. He was my client." That was close!

"It's weird that you have records, Makes me feel like you work in some kind of agency that stalks guys.." The man then stood up from the boss' seat and proceeded to Sakuma's side. "Creeps me out."

The blonde look at the brunette with a smug look on her face. Just to cover up the truth that THERE ACTUALLY IS ONE, She sparked up an argument. "If there was, I think you're not in the list of guys to stalk, though."

"Are you implying that I suck?"

"No, I'm just saying that you're an asshole." The grin on her face grew wider, wider than a Cheshire cat.

"Why you little—" And again, Sakuma saves the two from a cat fight. He looked at Fuduo with eyes burning with annoyance.

"Remember what Kidou said, Do not go down to your enemy's level." The cyan haired man recalled. Actually, Kidou didn't say that. It was Sakuma that made that up but he said it was Kidou because Kidou's name hasn't appeared in this chapter and Genda was no where to be found.

"Correction, Sakuma. Do not climb up to your enemy's level if you know that it's too high to reach." And that made Fuduo snap, One thing that he cannot tolerate was getting insulted by a lady, An annoyingly arrogant lady.

"YOU ASKING FOR DEATH, STRAWBERRY?!"

"No. I'm asking for you to shut. The Fuck. Up." And the two embarked on a heated staring contest, Saki with a sassy grin while Fuduo gritting his teeth. As every second passed, The brunette was ITCHING to kill the lady, But Sakuma's firm grip hindered him to do so.

Finally, he gave up.

"Here's the damn keys to your car, Don't bother to say Thank you." The brunette tossed the keys that landed perfectly on Saki's pencil holder. It was always like this when they encounter each other. Fuduo being sassy, Saki being sassier and then the fight to determine who's the sassiest. It was much more worse when Aphrodi was around. But even with the new insults that they call each other at every fight, It's getting kind of old and tiring, you know?

"Thanks." Was the only word that escaped Saki's lips.

"I said don't bother to-!" Fuduo sighed, There's no point fighting against each other.

Sakuma smiled because once and for all, Fuduo showed a sense of maturity. He was finally, FINALLY growing up. "We'll be leaving now.. Thank you for the accommodating us despite your schedule."

"No probs.." And then her phone rang, She immediately turned her back at the two exiting men and answered.

"Kai Saki, CEO of Serenity Styles, May I help you?"

"Ms. Kai.."

* * *

"ARGH! I can't believe he called my phone only to ask (F/N) out!" The girl gripped on the glass of cold water in front of her. Here she was, In a bar, A meter away from the two love birds huddled together while drinking who knows what.

"And you thought that he would ask you out, then?" An uninterested sigh was heard from across the table. Saki glanced up from the cold liquid only to be greeted by enormously big, green eyeglasses staring back at her. She clicked her tongue.

"Of course, Not! It was just rude. (F/N) has a Cellphone! Why bother calling me?!" Saki clenched the glass and in no time, It can shatter to pieces.

Kidou frowned at the girl's attitude. If she continues to complain about Ishido he will go berserk! She did ask him out, Isn't it insulting talking about THE ONE MAN HE HATES, who was named Ishido, in front of him? Why not have another topic like "How's your day?" or "Where's the uniform design?". After all, He set aside his time for himself just to accompany the lady to the bar. "I sacrificed my time allotted for reading only to hear your petty complaints. This is so not worth my time, I'm Leaving."

"NO! They'll get suspicious."

"What's more suspicious is your drinking water inside a bar. Why not try alcohol; even the waiters are weirded out! AND YOU'RE CARRYING A DSLR!" Kidou hissed while the blonde was busy taking pictures of Ishido and (F/N)

And as if the waiter had read the brunette's mind. He rushed to the table and asked. "May I take your order ma'am?"

The girl momentarily stopped capturing photos and said. "Mango Juice please and another bottle of beer for him."

Kidou massaged his temples, trying to stop the incoming headache that was about to pound on him."Seriously.."

* * *

(F/N) sighed as she spotted the blonde just a table away from her and Ishido. This was getting too annoying; Does 'Personal Space' even exist in Saki's vocabulary?! I believe not.

"Earth to (F/N)…" The (H/C) snapped back to reality. "So.. Have you made up your mind?"

Wait. What was he talking about? She was so lost in her thoughts that she actually didn't notice Ishido. "Um.. What?"

The man narrowed his eyes as he ran his hand through his platinum hair. The action made the girl bite her lip in anticipation of a sexual sigh. He always did that, and unfortunately it was (F/N)'s one and only weakness. She also wanted to touch those silky locks of his, Maybe even pull it. "Were you even listening to me?"

"I'm sorry, I was preoccupied. Would you care to re-explain?" The girl pleads as she inched closer to the man and entwined her fingers with his to feel his soft and smooth hands, It was almost like that of a lady. "Pretty, Please?"

"Oh (F/N) (L/N), You're ten times more seductive when you act so innocent." And then he leaned in, His lips almost touching her ears as Ishido whispers: "Makes me want to take it away from you.." There was this sudden feeling in her stomach that made her want to touch him. She longed for those hands to brush past against her. Again, The girl had fallen for the boy's deceiving words. But..

"_Power and Control, Don't show your vulnerability." _

She heard Saki say in her mind. It seems like the alcohol had already took its effect on her for she was hearing voices in her head. The girl just gently pushed the man away from her. "Explanation?"

Ishido frowned. He should be used to getting sexually frustrated, since it's (F/N) (L/N). But every time she builds him up.. He can't help but hope that he would get it down with. "I'm going on a three-day vacation to Okinawa next week. It's a waste if I don't spend it with someone."

"Oh.." It was really a tempting offer. Number one is because she won't be seeing Saki's face for three days and Two, It's going to be a little bit easier for her to complete her mission without Saki's jurisdiction. But something in her didn't agree.. She didn't know why though. Is this the Blonde's effect on her? "How about your sister?"

"She's busy with school, And father is going to watch over her on the weekend." Well, It won't hurt if you quiz him a little bit.

"Why me, Then? Why not some other girl?" (F/N) asked.

"Why would I have "Some Other Girl" If I already have you?" Her heart beat suddenly increased its beating. Did he just declare that he was only dating (F/N) at the moment? She was not yet sure, So keep Quizzing.

"Well, Where's your proof that you don't have 'Some other girl' out there?" The (H/C) asked as she cocked a quizzical brow.

"I'm openly dating you in a bar, Need I say more?" Ishido kind of has a point, For a person like him.. If he had those "Girls" then, by this time, They should have attacked the (H/C) like what happened in the party yesterday.

The girl cleared her throat. "Fair enough.."

Satisfied with the answer of the (H/C), Ishido then asked. "So.. What do you say?"

The girl hesitated for a while, She was debating whether to go or not. The benefits were great; It was for the operation's good and also for rest and relaxation. And after a few minutes, She decided to give in to the temptation."Fine, I'm going. As long as Saki isn't there." Yeah, That's kind of the main reason why she agreed.

"I assure you.." As Ishido slowly placed his hand on the girl's back and patted it. As if comforting her with the thought that he would be the one to watch over her while the blonde is not around.

The girl then scanned her wrist watch, 11:51 p.m., Woah, where did the time go? She gathered her purse and other belongings before whispering to the platinum haired man. "I have to go.."

Ishido rested his head on the girl's shoulder, protectively wrapping his arms around the girl, not allowing her to leave. "Don't."

(F/N) smiled. Even how mature Ishido may seem.. There's still a part of him that made him act like a child. And because of that, She decided to play safe. The girl was too tired to engage in a heated kissing spree with a drunk Ishido. "but, I have to.."

"Goodbye kiss?" Well, I've got to admit. Intoxicated Ishido acts KIND OF cute.

The (H/C) giggled as she placed a quick peck on the man's cheek and then ruffled his platinum locks. Ishido furrowed his brow, He was expecting for something MORE, but all he gets is this? "Wait."

"I'm ten times more seductive when I act so innocent.." Now, he regrets saying that.

(F/N) stood up from her seat before bidding Ishido goodbye. "Drive safely.. Okay?"

* * *

**A/N: So I'm BACK.**

**I'm so sorry if this came out to be crappy, I can't concentrate with the pain on my incision. I HAD TO TAKE TWO PAINKILLERS JUST TO WRITE THIS. That's how intense the pain that I am feeling right now.  
**

**Also, Sorry for leaving without a notice, There were SOME unfortunate events that happened to me last , last week, And it involves my ligament, my leg, some cuts and bruises, an operating room and stitches.**

**I tore my ligament during our SOCCER MATCH and my bones on my leg got disconnected with each other. It was severe enough for surgery so I had to leave the house and go to Manila for operation since the hospital here lacks surgeons. I swear to God, My whole leg was so numb and painful that they had to INJECT drugs to make the pain go away.  
**

**So Far, I'm doing fine! I'm discharged from the hospital in Manila, Went home to our province and will go back to our provincial hospital tomorrow to start the therapy, Just took time to upload this chapter since there's no ****Wifi in the hospital.**

**I also read the story Trish wrote. For those who have read 'The fire that still burns' she was the one who requested that and she happens to be my SEATMATE. She also helped me building my Oc, Saki. So I'm very thankful and honored that she dedicated her time for writing "The Dissolution of A Dream" for me. Arigatou.**

**And thank you, dear readers, for waiting~! **

**Tip: Please do not use "Break a Leg" as an expression for "good luck" when it comes to soccer matches.**

**Reads, Reviews, Favorites and Follows are highly appreciated.**

_**Punchline of the week (A new segment of my A/N's):**_

_**ALL HAIL YUUICHI'S MOLE! (c) Lennard **_

**Saki over and out**


End file.
